Krillin's Lesson
by kurilin
Summary: During a training session gone awry, a mischievous Vegeta instructs an angry Piccolo on how to chastise a naughty Krillin. (Spanking)


On this particular day, Piccolo had scheduled a day to train with Vegeta and I. Everything was going rather well until I had unintentionally managed to piss off Piccolo. I had foolishly taken Vegeta's advice to tease the Namekian (such as whistling, which he detests) in order to gain an edge in battle, but Piccolo became livid and called the whole thing off. Thus, our training session was interrupted.

Vegeta wore a smug grin, and I was laughing. Piccolo, however, was not amused.

"You!" he growled, grabbing me by the front of my gi. "Do you think this is a joke!?"

"H-hey! Lighten up, Piccolo! I've gotta stay cunning in order to survive, right?"

I could see a vein protruding in his temple.

"There is a time and place for that, Krillin! But not now." His hands trembled with rage. "Urgh, I'm so pissed off at you right now, I could just ..."

"... Beat him?" finished Vegeta.

I frowned. "Piccolo wouldn't do that!"

"Actually, yes. I would." replied Piccolo, his fist clenching around my top. "If your body wasn't so small and fragile, I think I'd do just that. But still, you need to be taught a lesson for your insolence somehow."

"You could always spank him." Vegeta suggested.

Piccolo turned to the Saiyan. "What was that now?"

I laughed.

"I'm serious." he said. "If you want to take your frustrations out on him, why not pound his ass? It's the thickest part of the body, so it won't inflict any serious damage."

"Aha ha ha ha ... ha ... hah?" My giggling died down very quickly.

"So that's what a spanking is? I have to admit, I've never heard of such a thing." the Namekian seemed intrigued now, much to my chagrin.

"Oh, it's a rather common method of discipline on planet Earth, as it was on planet Vegeta as well." Vegeta explained. "The idea is to slap a naughty child repeatedly on the buttocks. It's quite painful, but rest assured: it doesn't cause any real harm."

"Shut up, Vegeta! I'm not a child!" I cried.

"Quiet!" Piccolo barked. "You know, given your petty childish actions, it sounds like the perfect punishment for you."

"You're just joking ... right, Piccolo?"

He stared me down with a grave expression in his eyes. "I do not jest, Krillin."

"Vegeta ..." I glanced at Vegeta, who was grinning rather sadistically. It was then that I knew he was planning this all along. The crafty bastard had set me up!

"Hey, don't look at me, Earthling.." He shrugged. "You know full well how seriously he takes his training. Now you must prepare to suffer the consequences of your actions."

I gave him a dirty look and was suddenly angry myself. I growled and struggled in Piccolo's grip. "Why, you rotten ... I'll get you for this!"

"You're in no position. Now hold still," Piccolo commanded. He then turned back to Vegeta. "Say, how do I do this correctly?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said in response. "There's no wrong way to do it. However, you might find it most effective to sit, setting him face down over your lap with his rear end raised over your knees."

"I see. Thanks for the tip, Saiyan." Piccolo released his grip on my clothing and held me by the arm as he sat down in the grass. I tried to escape, but my efforts were in vain. He pulled me down and flung me over his lap.

"Hold on!" interrupted Vegeta. I seized the opportunity to quickly roll onto my back when Piccolo wasn't looking, and we both glanced up at him. _Yes! Please stop him!_ I prayed, hoping momentarily that he would intervene.

"What is it?" inquired Piccolo.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to suggest that you remove his pants. As you probably know, striking him through his clothing won't be nearly as effective as on his bare skin."

"No! You bastard!" I screamed, trying frantically to crawl out of the larger man's lap. He caught me by my hips and pulled me back up onto him, positioning me carefully. "Not so fast, you! The more you resist, the worse your punishment will be. You have my word on that."

"But ... but ... no ... please!" I begged fruitlessly as I felt my hips raise up a couple inches. My sash untied itself, and then my pants and boxers were pulled down to my knees; all of this occurred in an unearthly fluid motion of telekinesis. My face flushed in helpless embarrassment as my bottom was exposed to my two comrades. As I started quivering and whimpering, I felt Piccolo place his left hand firmly on the small of my back, pinning me in place.

"See, what did I tell you? Nice and fleshy." Vegeta observed. "And so pale, too. Too bad it won't stay that color for long. Why, soon your ass will be as rosy as your face is right now!" he laughed.

"G-go away, Vegeta!" I cried in frustration. "Don't look ... and stop teasing me!"

Piccolo administered a harsh smack to my backside. I yelped, in both surprise and pain.

"Hah! You're one to talk about teasing!" the Namek remarked. Vegeta, thoroughly amused, chuckled.

"All I'm asking for is a little privacy!" I said, covering my head with my hands, shamefully.

"Do you think you deserve any? Perhaps such humiliation will serve as a reminder that you should never defy me." Piccolo said coldly.

Five times more his hand struck me in quick succession. His palm, large enough to span its entire target, contained incredible force. I gritted my teeth, trying as hard as I could to compose myself and relax my clenched glutes. I wasn't about to let Vegeta have the satisfaction of hearing me scream like a little girl.

But it seemed Piccolo was merely testing the waters. For the next round, his hand came down much harder and slower, enunciating each spank with an angry word.

"You! Will! Not! Ever! Bull! Shit! Around! When! I! Am! Training! You!" One more slap, and then: "Do you understand?"

"That's not fair! Bullshit is only one word!" I moaned.

Piccolo, growling in frustration, spanked me several more times, even faster now. My skin began to feel prickly and inflamed. "This is no time for your sarcasm. Answer me!"

"Uwaaaah! Yes! I understand!"

"Good!" He slowed his strokes to a more moderate pace. "This time you're very fortunate. You're getting off with only corporal punishment. But during a real battle you could lose far more than just your dignity."

At this point, I had really started to ache. I bent my right knee, trying to slide my leg over Piccolo's own. He paused to push my thigh back into its original place. "Legs together! You're not quite finished yet."

I heard laughter once again. I could not see him, but I knew that Vegeta had been hovering in the air, observing the spectacle from above.

"Getting rather red now, I must say! What's the matter, cue ball? Too much for you too handle, eh? Tell me, have you considered begging for mercy?"

"That won't be necessary." Piccolo said, sounding much more composed now. "He need only apologize for his behavior."

"Oh come now, Green Man! That's not very amusing."

"I'm not doing this for your entertainment, you know."

By this time I had reached my limit and could no longer keep quiet. With each smack I uttered a cry of agony, and tears had begun to form in my eyes. Legs flailed spasmodically, fists desperately clenched around clumps of grass.

But there was something else as well. Something like a spark of excitement manifesting and stirring deep inside my belly. Was it possible that I was enjoying this? Not the pain, surely. I had never enjoyed being injured. Then what could it be? Did I just like being touched there? And why by him? I couldn't say for sure, but I couldn't deny that it certainly was stimulating.

Fortunately it wasn't long before Piccolo noticed my intense squirming and at last ceased his flogging, resting his palm on the bruised flesh.

"Well then, Krillin." he began. "Is the remorse beginning to sink in yet? Tell me, do you feel sorry for exhibiting such reckless behavior?"

"Yes." I sniffed.

"Yes what?"

"I'm sorry for screwing around. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good boy."

His praise was followed by the sound of something snapping like a twig. Before I could try to guess what it was, Piccolo's hand appeared in front of my face. Between his thumb and forefinger was half of a senzu bean.

I turned my head away, refusing it.

"That's right!" Vegeta hollered, clapping his hands. "Hold on to whatever pride you have left!"

"He's not being stubborn." explained Piccolo. "It's called humility - something an ass like you wouldn't understand."

This was not actually true, but I wasn't about to say that my guilty stemmed from my arousal rather than my foolish behavior.

He continued to coax me. "For your sincerity. Go on and take it."

When I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't deserve it, he seized the opportunity to slip the fragment between my lips. I finally conceded and accepted his gracious offering. I swallowed and, to my relief, I could feel some of the pain and heat fading.

"Put your pants back on." He commanded, gently shoving me off of his lap. "And don't let me catch you whistling at me ever again, or you'll get more of the same."

"Yes sir." I rose to my feet and pulled my pants back up, grateful that the loose fabric would keep the firmness between my legs hidden from view.

Piccolo, meanwhile, flew up to have a word with Vegeta, out of ear shot. I watched them for a minute, then walked away with a grin on my face. I was no longer angry at the Saiyan. In fact, I took a mental note to "accidentally" whistle the next time Piccolo was around.

I'll admit that I was a little too harsh on the runt. He deserved a good smack on the ass, it's true, but maybe I went a bit too far. I knew he was suffering immensely by his cries and should have stopped before it reached that point, but - by the gods - hearing him make those noises like that only made me want to continue beating him! Am I that much of a sadist?

Hm. Maybe.

Or perhaps that's not quite it. Ultimately I didn't really want to hurt him. At first, I just wanted to make him pay for emitting that hideous noise. That ungodly assault on my ears!

But then I got caught up in the entire sensation. There was something about him laying there in my lap - half-naked and fully scared - that sent a shiver down my spine. And there was undeniably something endearing about his toned little ...

Dammit.

I must have him. I must make him mine.

But first I owed my thanks to the Saiyan.

I felt remorseful for getting too carried away with Krillin's punishment. That's why I gave him the bean. I was also eager to get him off of my lap, as I felt myself becoming erect from all that moaning and whimpering. I couldn't let him notice, for various reasons.

After I released him, I took to the sky to join Vegeta.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I only did what was necessary."

"Really? Because it looked to me like you were enjoying it. Don't think I didn't notice that grin on your face. My my, Namek, you're quite the sadist."

I gave him a swift kick in the ass.

"It takes one to know one."

(The End)


End file.
